


Cigar

by RedCreamQueen



Series: Toy [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCreamQueen/pseuds/RedCreamQueen
Summary: Roose hated parties. He would attend them when he had to, but he never threw them. His sons knew this, but still, they had decided to throw him a party for his 50th birthday.
Relationships: Roose Bolton/Robb Stark
Series: Toy [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750579
Kudos: 19





	Cigar

* * *

Roose hated parties. He would attend them when he had to, but he never threw them. His sons knew this, but still, they had decided to throw him a party for his 50th birthday. Well, Domeric threw him a party. Ramsay would never have done such a thing. Roose loved his oldest son but often wondered how he had fallen so far from the tree in terms of their temperament. His son had even gone so far as to employ his aunt Barbrey in the party’s planning. Barbrey hated Roose.

The party was creative, Roose would give Domeric that. It was casino-themed and held at a hotel in Barrowton with around 300 guests. Roose has been surprised that there were so many guests. He had not known that he personally knew that many people. Roose has endured all the greetings and even a drunken singing of Happy Birthday.

Roose only favored roulette out of all the games in the makeshift casino. He headed over to the table to see that Robb’s little tart was acting as a cigarette girl, costume and all. She smiled when she noticed him.

“Happy birthday, Mr. Bolton! Would you like a cigar or a cigarette?” Talisa asked happily.

“I think I’ll just stay with my drink for now,” Roose said. Talisa nodded and turned her attention back to the others at the table. Roose looked her over discreetly. If anything, Robb certainly had good taste in women. He remembered hearing somewhere that she was from Volantis. It would explain the accent that she tried (and failed) to curb. She was also driven. “How is your residency, Miss Maegyr?” he asked suddenly.

Talisa appeared surprised he’d said anything. “Oh! Well, it’s definitely tough but I’m enjoying it,” she said.

“Have you chosen a specialty?”

“I’ve narrowed it down to gynecology and pediatrics. I’m leaning towards pediatrics. I should have it chosen by the end of the year.” She glanced around. “Robb is around here somewhere, but I think he went off somewhere to get drunk with Theon.”

Roose resisted the urge to smirk. “What a shame. He did wish me a happy birthday already, though.”

* * *

He is beautiful like this _, Roose decided._

_Robb was beautiful like this: on his knees with Roose’s cock in his mouth and a chunky vibrating toy in his ass hidden by the pristine white briefs he wore only for Roose. He sucked Roose like his life depended on it. Tears ran down his face. His own cock was trapped inside his briefs with a ring around it, keeping him hard and unable to cum. Roose had decided not to tie his hands. He wanted to see how long Robb could last without touching himself. To his credit, the younger man had not given in to the temptation._

_Roose smirked and grabbed Robb by his hair. He shoved Robb down on his cock and turned up the toy’s vibrations. Robb’s cries were muffled. The vibrations against Roose’s cock had the older man reaching his own orgasm. He spilled down Robb’s throat, causing Robb to gag and cough around him. Roose refused to release him, turning the toy down a bit. When he was done, he finally released Robb. The redhead came up with a huge gasp. His face was red as a tomato. Cum and saliva surrounded his mouth and chin. He was gasping desperately for air. Once he could breathe, he went about cleaning the mess from between Roose’s legs._

_“Such a well-trained toy,” Roose intoned. Robb moaned while his head continued moving between his legs. When he was done, he sat back, still gasping. “Take your cock out,” Roose demanded. Robb moved to rise to pull his briefs down. Roose shook his head. Figuring out what he wanted quickly, Robb instead shifted the slit of his briefs around so that his cock came through the hole. Roose’s mouth twitched up into a smirk at the sight of Robb’s hard, deep red cock. He turned up the toy to its full power._

_Robb cried out, slamming his palms down flat on the floor. “Please, Mr. Bolton! **Please**!” he pleaded._

_“What do you want?” Roose turned the toy down._

_“I want to be fucked! I **need** to be fucked, sir!”_

_Roose gestured down to his flaccid cock. “How can I do that when I’ve already fucked your mouth?”_

_Robb groaned and leaned forward. He wrapped his lips around Roose’s soft dick and did his absolute best to bring it back to life. Roose actively resisted for a few moments, very amused at Robb’s enthusiasm. He turned up the toy to its full power. Robb started continuously moaning around his cock, bringing it to full mast quicker than he ever had before. Roose pushed him off by his forehead._

_“On your feet,” Roose commanded. Robb stood on shaky legs and Roose followed him. He stepped behind Robb and pushed him so that he was bent over, hands on the sofa. Roose slowly peeled down Robb’s briefs just enough to expose his ass. The black toy was sticking out from between his cheeks. The older man moved it around, causing Robb’s legs to falter a bit. Then he stepped away to go in search of the lube._

_“Please, sir. **Please** ,” Robb whined. Roose returned and pulled the toy out at an agonizingly slow pace. Robb pushed back, unconsciously following the vibrations as they left. Roose dropped the toy on the floor and smacked Robb’s ass. “ **Please**...”_

_“Begging like the cockslut you are.” Roose lined himself up with Robb’s already stretched hole. He was met with little resistance and he pushed inside slowly. When he was flush against Robb’s ass he swiveled his hips a bit until Robb cried out. He found the perfect angle. From that position, he began mercilessly pounding into Robb._

_Robb was having a hard time even staying conscious. He was aware that he was crying out. It was the loudest he had ever been. But he was so wound up that he could not help it. Roose had fucked him good and hard before, but it had never felt this wonderful. Maybe it was because his orgasm was being withheld by the cock ring. He knew once the ring was taken off he would cum without any help. It almost scared him at how good it would be. He wondered if one could die from an intense orgasm..._

_Roose suddenly reached between Robb’s weak legs and unsnapped the cock ring. With two firm jerks from Roose, Robb came all over the leather sofa with a choked whimper. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and all he saw was white light. His legs gave out properly and he went down face-first into the sofa, landing in his own spunk. Somehow, Roose was still fucking him; still brushing up against his prostate and prolonging the intense pleasure._

_“Look what you’ve done on the sofa.” Roose reaches forward and pushed Robb’s head against the sofa, rubbing his face in his spilled cum._

_Robb moaned and licked the leather. He lost track of time while Roose continued to fuck him into the sofa, murmuring derogatory things that Robb could only shamefully agree to. Roose kept his face pressed against the sofa, unable to move. His own cock twitched back to life. Roose noticed and pulled Robb up by yanking his arms back. Robb yelped in pain but it turned into a wanton sob when Roose wrapped his hand around his newly erect cock. Roose jerked him hard, almost painfully._

_“Where should I cum, boy? In your used hole? In your filthy mouth? Or on that pretty face?” Roose growled in his ear. Robb was beyond words. He knew Roose would release wherever he wanted regardless of what Robb said. The continued stimulation had Robb spraying on the sofa again. Roose released his arms and pushed him back down face-first. He took hold of Robb’s hips, digging his fingertips into his soft skin. His thrusts became faster and harder. Robb’s screams were muffled by the sofa. He came with a deep grunt, thrusting all the way in and spilling deep inside Robb._

_Roose remained in position until he was completely soft. Robb was bent awkwardly on the sofa but he did not complain. Roose stepped back, slipping from Robb’s gaping ass filled with his cum. He pulled up the younger man upright. Robb stood on trembling legs and docile as a lamb while Roose pulled his briefs back up on him. The waistband snapped loudly back around his waist. He wordlessly walked away, leaving Robb to regain his own composure. Robb had to do it quickly, though. He was supposed to drive to Barrowton in an hour. But first, he had something else to take care of._

* * *

Roose noticed the ring on Talisa’s hand. “Is that new?” he asked.

Talisa held up her hand. “Yes! Robb asked me earlier today. But we haven’t told anyone else yet. So keep it...” She put a finger to lips.

“Don’t worry. They won’t hear it from me. Congratulations, Miss Maegyr. I think I’ll take one of those cigars.”


End file.
